


Treasured

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, dark is in way over his head, i can never get enough of adoring bf dark, marvin and chase are just big dorks and so is anti, wilford is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Okay, so maybe Dark has been staring at Anti. Not like he's going to admit it. Not like it matters. It doesn't. Anti is just...very aesthetically pleasing to look at.





	Treasured

Dark flinches when he's shoved by the shoulder, aura rippling around his form from the disturbance, and he immediately turns to give Wilford a disapproving look. Sadly, Wilford is one of those few beings who aren't at all fazed by even his most murderous looks. That doesn’t stop Dark from frowning at him however.

"What?" Dark barks coldly.

"I've called your name for at least ten times now and you didn't seem to hear me," Wilford shows no resentment despite his words. Actually, he seems almost amused. "What's got you so captivated?"

Dark's eyes flicker back to where he'd been staring before Wilford had snapped him out of it. On the other side of the room, on the couch is a group of three other egos, paying no mind to Dark and Wilford and completely immersed in joking around. Marvin has a blanket tied around his neck and is very enthusiastically acting out something while Chase is trying to shout over him and Anti watches until Marvin says something that makes Chase do a proper double take and Anti throws his head back laughing.

Okay, so maybe Dark has been staring at Anti. Not like he's going to admit it. Not like it matters. It doesn't. Anti is just...very aesthetically pleasing to look at. His eyes are the most vibrant shade of green, his tattoos contrast against his pale skin beautifully and his laugh is contagious. His hair is as messy as ever and it makes Dark want to run his hands through it, and the way his shirt hugs his torso reminds Dark of how good it feels to hold him in his arms. He glitches a little when Chase shoves him playfully, sparkling colours around himself like magic.

"You're doing it again," Wilford interrupts and now he's very clearly amused. Dark mutters a couple swearwords under his breath. "You're like a pining teenager, Dark," he raises an eyebrow jokingly. "Please remind me, how long have you two been together?"

"Shut up," Dark mumbles with very little fight in his voice. It's not worth it acting intimidating around Wilford. He just doesn't react to it. He looks towards the trio on the other end of the room again, just for a moment, and his heart flutters looking at Anti. He's not even doing anything special, just sitting there listening to Chase ramble with a small smile on his face. "Us dating doesn't make him any less gorgeous."

Wilford laughs. "You are hopeless, my friend."

Dark looks to the side at nothing in particular. So what if he is?

"There is nothing wrong with that," Wilford speaks again and his voice is soft. He's known Dark longer than anyone else, he knows how defensive he gets whenever someone points out that he does, indeed, actually have emotions. "He's got you totally wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?"

Dark misses the cheer in Wilford's voice. But before he could get defensive and shoot back some unnecessarily aggressive remark he's interrupted by a happy greeting, just short of too loud.

"Sup?" Anti shows up seemingly out of nowhere, with a wide grin on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks from laughing so much.

Chase and Marvin trail behind him and utter their own friendly greetings, and Wilford's smile only grows. The three must have run out of ways to bother each other and decided to seek out their company, or maybe they've only just noticed them being there now.

When Dark only grumbles in response to their appearance and looks away, Anti's grin falls. "Are you okay?" he carefully wraps an arm around Dark's waist and watches him closely.

"Yeah," Dark brushes his hair away from his eyes out of mere habit before he looks at Anti. He doesn't notice the amused look Wilford gives the two of them, nor Chase elbowing Marvin in the side and laughing silently. "Sorry, I was just...thinking."

It's vague enough to not convince Anti, but he shoves his worries away into the back of his mind for now. Dark seems okay enough. "Alright," he smiles and presses a kiss to Dark's cheek. Chase whistles behind them and Anti laughs, twisting his neck to look at him. "Fuck off, bro."

Chase laughs, shoving Anti's shoulder while moving past him. "Anyway, so how about that lunch?"

Marvin cheers and Anti's eyes light up. He looks quickly between Dark and Wilford. "Oh, yeah! Chase knows a good burger place we haven't been to, you guys wanna come?"

Dark gives Wilford a pointed look before he could start shouting "hell yes" without Dark's consent. "Sorry, but me and Wilford have some important business related matters to discuss."

Anti's shoulders sag and he rolls his eyes. "You need to learn to take a break," he takes a short pause, then adds. "You also need to learn to stop calling Mark's weird video ideas 'business related matters' just to sound more important."

"How do you-..." Dark starts, but he shuts up abruptly when Anti laughs fondly at him and presses a kiss to his jaw. Dark gives him a scandalised look and Anti laughs again, and Dark silently notes that he’s just way too pretty for his own good.

"Whatever, we'll go have fun without you boring assholes," Anti looks at Wilford mockingly, then back to Dark, and he relishes in the badly-concealed laughter of Chase and Marvin coming from behind him. "If it's good, I'll take you there sometime anyway," he promises Dark with a grin.

With a mess of "bye"s and "see ya"s the unruly trio of Anti, Chase and Marvin are on their way, and Anti grabs them both by the shoulder before the three of them glitch out and disappear. Dark stares at the spot they had been in just a moment ago for a little longer, a small smile on his lips. When he looks at Wilford again, his friend gives him a fond smile.

"Told you, you're in _deep_."

Dark wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
